A Valentine's Day story: Jayfeather and Half-Moon
by The False Actuality
Summary: Jayfeather left the life of the Tribe-cats behind in the mountains, as well as his forbidden love for Half-Moon... or did he? One-shot COMPLETE


**Guess what? Valentine's Day Special that's what!**

**And a warrior cat one, not to mention...**

**Alright, let's get to it!**

***chomps on valentine candy* What? ... U Peanut Butter and Jelly?**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter is four people... Do I look like I am?**

* * *

><p>Half-Moon sat still on a rock, smoothed by time and many cats wandering paws. Her smooth white fur sparkling in the dim moonlight. Her once bright green eyes looked hopefully up at the stars praying a silent prayer.<p>

"Will Jay's Wing ever come back for me? I have loved him all these years, and I will wait a thousand more to be with him." The slender she-cat whispered, her eyes twinkling with the stars.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather's gaze lazily stared at the collection of herbs. His sharp blue eyes raked each herb, although not really seeing, he knew the smell of each herb by heart.<p>

_"I must stock up on catmint,_" he noted silently, and padded outside of his den, painfully aware of Thunderclans couples sharing tounges in the fading daylight.

"Jayfeather!"

The gray tabby tom quickly perked up, twitching his ears in annoyance.

"Did we scare you? Oh of course we didn't! You know, when we were apprentices I thought NOTHING could sneak up on you but-"

"Lionblaze! Just tell me already! Cinderheart, did you want to say something too?" Jayfeather mewed sharply, sighing exasperatingly. He pricked his ears and suddenly sensed a pang of realization through the golden tabby tom, and a nervous anticipation of air wreathing around his brother Lionblaze's gray tabby she-cat mate.

_"That's odd... nothing usually unnerves Cinderheart._" Jayfeather thought, sitting down near the fresh-kill pile.

"Alright Lionblaze, go ahead, you have my full attention now."

"Cinderheart is expecting my kits!" Lionblaze blurted, and soon, a mill of cats had gathered around them, as the prideful couple beamed brightly.

_"Hmph. Looks like they don't need my help..._" Jayfeather thought grumpily, picking his way through the bramble barrier, and marching over to the twolegs nest.

Jayfeather sniffed hopefully at his herbs and pridefully sat on his haunches. Skillyfully, he had grown all of the herbs he needed, and no medicine cat, could ever top that.

_"Except for Half-Moon,"_ a tiny voice in his head whispered, Jayfeather tried to push it away, without avail.

_"She led The Tribe of Rushing Water through many hard leaf-bares,"_ Jayfeather twitched his ears in annoyance, shouting _"SHUT UP!"_ at the tiny voice in his head.

The gray tom carefully dug out some weeds growing around the herbs, and slowly plucked up a couple stems of catmint.

"This will just have to do..." he muttered, careful not to squeeze the juices, and gingerly picked his way through the garden.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather snuggled deep into his nest, sighing gratefully for the soft downy feathers that the apprentices had put in his nest while he was away.<p>

"YOOOWWWLL!"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers with annoyance, having just finally drifted off to sleep. It must have been a frightened kit, scared of the dark, enticed by the Dark Forest. Jayfeather, being blind, never had to be afraid of the shadows, after all, he was accustomed to it.

Speaking of kits... The gray cat frowned, thinking of Cinderpelt and Lionblaze's kits. How lucky of him... Half-moon would have loved to have kits...

_"No!"_ he chided himself angrily.

_"I was never supposed to find love..."_ the tom thought sadly, resting his head on his paws, and finally closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Half-Moon?" a voice in the dark quavered, as if unbelieving.<p>

"Jay's Wing?" another cat cried, and rushed toward the tom, pushing away the undergrowth.

"I-It's really you! What are you doing here? The Tribe of Rushing Water - are they okay?" Jayfeather mewed, joyfully brushing his cheek against Half-Moon.

The she-cats eyes twinkled with delight as she replied," The really question is you Jay's Wing! Oh, I thought I would never see you again!"

The two cats tails intertwined, and they continued to talk in the lush forest of starclan.

"Oh... " Half-Moon sighed sadly," Your clanmates are awaking now..."

Jayfeather looked at the sunrise in alarm, then looked sadly at the Stoneteller.

"I wish I could stay with you forever..." the tom mewed, despair rising in his eyes.

"But, alas, Jay's Wing... You must go..." the sleek white she-cat replied, breaking away from him.

"But don't fret! I have waited and loved you for a thousand moons! And I will wait for you another more!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I kind of hate this... Well, now I know that I REALLY need to work on warrior cats.<strong>

***Ahem* Well, another thing, this may be off topic, but, I wanna know what shippings you guys wanna happen in mai other stories, you can even submit and OC if you like for any possible shipping. (Questions for this go to the story for your shipping and/or my PM box)**

**Well nothing else to say but this:**

**This has been Blueliliac Eevees, and I heart you~**

_**~Blueliliac Eevees~**_


End file.
